1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of dishwashers and, more particularly, to a pump and filtration system for a drawer-type dishwasher.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In general, drawer-type dishwashers are known in the art. Typically, a drawer-type dishwasher will include a drawer or washing tub slidably mounted in a cabinet. A dish rack is provided within the washing tub to support dishware and the like during a washing operation. In some cases, the dishwasher will include dual washing tubs arranged in an upper and lower configuration. However, regardless of the particular configuration, drawer-type dishwashers generally fall into two groups. In the first group, major wash system components, i.e., motors, pumps, heating elements and filters are fixedly mounted relative to the cabinet. The drawer is provided with structure that is adapted to engage into corresponding structure in the cabinet so as to both fluidly and electrically interconnect the drawer with the major wash system components. In the second group, the major wash system components are mounted directly to the drawer.
When designing a dishwasher that falls into the second group, space is of critical concern, even more so in models that include dual washing tubs. This is particularly true as it is generally desirable to position a dual drawer-type dishwasher under a kitchen counter in the space allotted for a more conventional dishwasher. Toward that end, manufactures have developed a variety of designs directed to minimizing an overall vertical height of the washing tub. In one configuration, a single motor is used to drive both a wash pump and a drain pump. In other configurations, a wash/drain pump is actually an integral part of another, separate wash system component, for example, a wash arm. In any event, in order to increase or otherwise maximize the vertical height of the washing tub, the overall number of major wash system components are typically reduced, along with the number of fluid conduits or passages that circulate the washing fluid throughout the washing tub. Regardless of the particular arrangement, the reduction in wash system components and fluid conduits, while achieving a desired decrease in required space, will limit the overall functionality of the dishwasher. That is, certain system components, such as heaters, filters, chopping blades and other advantageous elements typically found in larger units, cannot always be accommodated in more compact, drawer-type arrangements.
Based on the above, there exists a need in the art for a drawer-type dishwasher having all of the major wash system components typically found in larger, conventional dishwashers while maintaining a desired overall vertical height of a washing tub. More specifically, there exists a need for a drawer-type dishwasher including a pumping system that performs in a manner similar to that found in larger dishwashers, while at the same time conserving space so as to be more compact in nature.